


Fool Or Get Fooled

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACKERMAN FAMILY, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teasing, Thief Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sexual tension? maybe? idk, the rich and the fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “You have very pretty, thin lips. Want a shotgun kiss?”“Fuck off.”





	Fool Or Get Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt “Are you checking me out?” - “Heh, you wish.”
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“God damn it, mom.” Levi cursed, irritaded, “Why did we start stealing from high societies only?”

Kuchel adjusted her silky elbow-length glove. “I thought you’d finally understood, sweetheart.”

“But I would rather not wear suits.”

Kuchel rolled her eyes plumply at her son. She sighed. “Levi. You know that one single jewelry by a person from the uppper class can be worth thousands of dollars. Pilfer four or five and we can live the luxurious life for the month. That’s something you had wanted as well. Why continuing the way we used to when you can have this?” She spread her arms to the sides, motioning towards the rich guests in the hall.

“Damn right,” Kenny –Levi’s uncle and the second one of the three persons in the Ackerman clan – threw his arm over Levi’s shoulder, pulling the boy against his chest. Levi reacted displeased. Kenny tapped his finger on Levi’s chest. “We don’t have to be plain pickpockets anymore; we’re slowly growing to _master thieves_ of the more insidious kind. Soon enough the pleasant feeling of this job will visit you too. Master the practice of seduction and stealing and you’ll open doors to a world of wealth and prosperity.” Kenny cackled heartily, patting Levi’s shoulders lastly before he joined Kuchel’s side who was currently applying more flame red lipstick to her pale lips.

“We won’t stay long.” she spoke to Levi. “That would be too dangerous since our victims will start to notice sooner or later. Just a few gems and then we’re gone again.”

“I don’t want to move my ass tonight, to be fucking honest.” Levi grumbled, an annoyed look sent to a random group of people to his left as he turned his head to that side.

“Fine. Then go stay somewhere and don’t attract attention. We’ll find you later.”

Kenny nodded with agreement to everything his sister had said. He laid a hand on her back as he chirped, “Oh, Kuchel, you look amazing today. I’m sure many gentlemen will fall for you.”

“I hope so. I spent many hours on my outfit and make-up.” Kuchel fluttered her fingers through her raven hair.

Levi felt as if he was watching a pair being in love and found himself immediately gagging in disgust. He surely didn’t want to accompany or help them today, his mother and his uncle had already ruined the day for him.

When they distanced themselves, Kenny turned around quickly once, a hand curling to a fingergun as he said, “Oh, by the way, Levi. If you have the opportunity to snatch some, do it, okay?” He winked and coaxed a deadly frown out of Levi.

“Stupid jackass.” Levi murmured under his breath and raised the pack of cigarettes he had stolen from Kenny’s pockets when his body had been pressed to the other’s. Feeling a little spiteful and victorious, he smirked to himself as he viewed the pack.

Soon enough he found a table and a stool to sit on. Legs crossed and upper body leaning on the surface, Levi lit up a cigarette and ate some crackers that were decorated on top of the table. He gazed around indifferently, taking leisure drags and got bored rather quickly.

While part of himself was thrilled to do something – just anything! (go, steal some pretty rings and brooches) – the stale side of him weighed over.

He didn’t know when exactly it was, but Kuchel found him after some time, performing the image of being a good mother by asking whether Levi was all right when in reality that had only been an act to divert from her discreetly slipping a watch into Levi’s pocket.

“A very valuable one.” she whispered into his ear with a sweet voice. “Take care of it for now. One or two more and then we’re finished.”

“Mm.” was Levi’s single reciprocation. Kuchel went “hunting” shortly after again, Levi’s response wholly dismissed.

Meanwhile, as he lit up his now second cigarette, Levi went on merely existing in this event, but that was until a man with dirty blond hair occupied the table next to him, chatting with some people. Levi’s eyes spotted him and lingered on said figure.

The men Levi had seen so far tonight had all either looked too bland or too old, but this guy right there… he had the good lookings and the charm.

Intrigued and amused, Levi faintly raised a brow at the hot stranger as he sharply scrutinised him from head to toe.

If Levi were to be a whore, he would woo him for his money right away.

Too bad that he didn’t seem to be wearing a visible precious watch or ring or any other accessory that was literally screaming its own value under the light. Because then Levi’s efforts would have paid off.

Levi took a particular long drag, almost choking on it while he ogled the dirty-blond-haired guy a little while longer. He contemplated whether to do something that would not only kill his boredom but also involve the handsome man.

To no surprise (Levi hadn’t really been discreet after all, too caught up in the haze of his ravening thoughts), the stranger noticed Levi staring. He smiled to himself, grabbed a glass of champagne and headed for Levi’s table.

Levi’s eyes didn’t leave the other’s.

“Good evening.” the stranger greeted nicely, a million dollar smile grazing his lips.

If only one could sell a smile.

Levi puffed out his smoke with nonchalance. “Yo.” he blurted out as if he was talking to a teenager.

The other man pointed at the table next to them—his previous occupation. “Are you checking me out?”

Levi almost scoffed, hiding his smirk behind his fingers that held his cigarette between his lips. “Heh, you wish.” He threw a mocking gaze at him, even when the other was totally right with his assumption.

The man hummed to himself, nodded, and was the one to eventually scoff. “Strange idea, indeed.” Without a warning, he took Levi’s pack of cigarettes, pulling a cigarette out which he then put between his lips as he slided the pack back to Levi across the table surface. He smirked innocently. “You have some fire?”

Levi raised a brow at him, incredulous, for the guy had had the audacity to grab Levi’s – Kenny’s – cigarettes, but would politely ask for a lighter. Whoever he was, he definitely had some snide attitude.

The man sported a sexy puppy look. “Pretty please?”

And despite of everything, enjoying the current prickling of the moment, Levi took his lighter and offered fire to the other.

That the man would dare come dangerously close to Levi’s face as he would hover his cigarette above the fire, looking Levi deeply in the eyes with dirty green-brown orbs had seriously caught Levi off guard, making him motionless for a second.

When the tip glowed red, the stranger took a quick drag, exhaled slowly. “Thanks.” he whispered raspily. He didn’t step back yet, studied every part of Levi’s pale face. He licked his own lips, and it looked so _obscene_.

The wish to punch the other steadily grew within Levi. “Move your face away from mine. “Levi’s tone was clear and hard.

“You have very pretty, thin lips. Want a shotgun kiss?”

“ _Fuck off._ ” Levi growled cruder now and managed to get the other to finally establish some distance between one another.

The hand in which the man was holding his cigarette was held up in defense. “Fine, okay. No reason to get pissed off. It was just an offer. You seemed like you… wouldn’t even mind to receive something more from me.” He wiggled one eyebrow, openly amused.

“I changed my mind. You’re shit.” Levi took another drag, looking through a haze of white.

The man did the same, elegantly narrowed his eyelids. “What’s your name?”

“None of your business.”

“Glad to meet you, _none of your business_. I’m Farlan.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Don’t you like nice people?”

“I like people who don’t talk much and know how to make another man willing for them. Lemme tell ya a little secret: You don’t belong to either one of the two categories.”

Farlan chuckled. “Now that’s a shame. I was looking forward to fuck you senseless. Your gaze from before was literally begging me to do so.”

“Too bad that you gambled away your chance.”

It was then that Levi spotted his mother in the far distance, coming closer. In order to clear any risks, Levi briskly said,

“Anything else you want? No? Then fuck off. I’m sure I will find someone better than you to have some fun with tonight. Now get the fuck out of my sight.” Levi waved his hand dismissively, glaring at Farlan.

The other relented with a sexy pout. “All right, then. Here, my number if you ever change your mind. You look really fuckable, you know?” He winked at Levi as he stood up after placing a folded sheet of paper on the table.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Move.”

Farlan left and Kuchel replaced him.

“So? How was it for you?” Kuchel asked her son instead of being asked exactly that.

“You interrupted me when I was in the middle of getting into someone’s pants.” Levi remarked snarkily.

“Naw. I’m sorry, sweetie.” Kuchel gave him a little smile. She was already guessing that Levi had been making a semi-joke.

Soon Kenny joined them as well, telling about his move on some elder but super wealthy woman.

Kuchel shrugged at him. “That’s fine and all, but I dare say the biggest jackpot today is truly my goods. The watch is worth at least two millions! Levi, can you give it to me, please?”

“Sure.” Levi grabbed into his pocket, laxly. He froze in place when his hand was grabbing after nothing but void in the inner of his pocket.

The watch that had been there… Gone.

How could that be?

He knew he didn’t touch it at all, didn’t shift it to another pocket. And yet he checked all of the pockets his jackets had—in vain, however.

Kuchel and Kenny stared at him weirdly.

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Kuchel inquired.

“Gone…” Levi whispered, widened eyes aimlessly staring forward.

Kenny howled, “Hah? What do you mean ‘gone’?”

“Aren’t my words obvious?! It’s _gone_ , simply gone! Someone stole it from me! I don’t know how that could happ—” and it was right then that Levi’s brain put two and two together.

Farlan appearing next to Levi. Approaching him. Talking to him. _Getting physically close to him!_

Right. Levi’s carelessness about Farlan’s vicinity. He hadn’t realised that Farlan had used that opportunity to get close to the watch and take it!

Which could only mean that he had been observing Kuchel long enough to know what was up.

Slowly recovering from the suboptimal incident, Levi’s eyes eventually landed on the piece of paper.

Calling him… Did Farlan really leave his phone number behind?

Levi grabbed the sheet, almost tearing it open, full in rage. The letter read,

_‘I worked hard to get into the watch’s possession. Don’t steal from your fellow thieves ;) However, I wouldn’t oppose the idea of working together with you. XXX-XXXXX Farlan’_

Even a phone number was jot down.

“What’s the meaning of that letter?” Kuchel wondered once she was done reading it as well.

Levi scrunched the paper in his hand, balling his fingers into a fist. He gritted his teeth as he thought about how he would get revenge on Farlan if they ever were to meet again.

Handsome or not, he definitely deserved to get his ass kicked.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
